


May Queen

by secace



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, you know may queen stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secace/pseuds/secace
Summary: Guinevere was the Queen of the May before she was the Queen of Logres.
Relationships: Guinevere/Morgan le Fay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	May Queen

Guinevere was the Queen of the May before she was the Queen of Logres. 

The morning of Beltane she woke her soon to be sister before the sun was even up, and Morgan braided flowers in the hair of the future Queen, complex knots worked with her kindest magic, for luck and youth and beauty, with the florid blooms they’d gathered with the other ladies the previous day, that Morgan had ensured stayed as lovely and fresh as the girl who would wear them.

Dawn crept in through the windows, a gentle breeze animating the gauzy curtains like flickering ghosts as they sat together on Morgan’s bed. 

“There are enough flowers leftover that I can do your hair up after you’re done with mine. You would look nice with the forget-me-nots, and some primrose up by your temples.”

Guinevere’s clever fingers in her hair, sweet breath on her neck.

Unsisterly.

“I don’t think it should suit me.” 

She laughed, a sophisticated sort of giggle like an expensive songbird, “fine, if you insist on being grim. You will come with me, at the very least? It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

There was some magic even the great sorceress did not wield, an ephemeral sort of power, that Guinevere had on Beltane. A sense of life, of being, like she was the very spring itself, the flowers that bloomed in her hair blindingly bright, her smile sharp and infectious, feet busy with dancing from dawn till long after dusk, eyes glowing in the bonfires like the fury of the sun. Morgan would not miss it, not for anything. 

“I suppose.” 

So they went, and Guinevere was May Queen, and none of the girls could bring themselves to be bitter, because she was smiling so happily and gently, and the flowers on her brow weighed nothing at all, to what she would come to wear.

And after they saw the sunrise and stumbled back, finally, to Guineveres rooms, the attendants were dismissed and they were sitting up, too tired to sleep, feet aching from dancing and eyes blurred from the flickering light in the darkness. 

“They liked me,” Guinevere said, like it was a question, and in the hazy early morning glow her mask slipped, and her look was sharp, and Morgan saw, for just a second, the calculations behind her eyes, the complexities of thought that built the carefully constructed image they all were in love with. It was that moment the May Queen was all winter, that Morgan realized she was in love.

“Its Beltane,” Morgan said, though it was actually the morning of May second now, “and you haven’t kissed me yet. Its bad luck.”

The queen smiled, rose sleepily from her seat, where she’d been watching the sunrise through the casement, bare feet silent on the stone.

_ Clever thing, she images she has me now,  _ Morgan thought, and Guinevere, still smiling, pressed a chaste kiss to her lips,  _ shes right. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just got like 40 anons about guinevere fighting in my inbox?? anyway i think she is a lesbian but also morally grey and . so smart and also morgan good


End file.
